I'd Come For You
by charmed-seconds
Summary: Before Merlin could fully give himself to Arthur, he had to disclose the hidden part of himself; only, it doesn't go as smoothly as he hoped. Now, Arthur rides to Ealdor to prove that he would go to the ends of the Earth for Merlin, no matter that the man is a warlock.


**Song : I'd Come For You by Nickelback**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"How would a sorcerer like you know anything about love?!" shouted Arthur, "You are nothing but a lying bastard that deserves the pyre!"

As soon as he said them; he regretted the anger filled words. The way Merlin's blue eyes widened in shock before filling with tears of hurt crushed the Prince's heart. Merlin didn't bother with a farewell before turning and dashing out of his chambers. Arthur stood, stoic even though his heart hammered against his chest and he felt as if his world was crashing in within itself.

So many things that we left unanswered in blissful ignorance were filled with the truth that made Arthur's mind whirl around. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. Before Merlin appeared within his life, he was his father's perfect pupil; the impeccable Prince.

But when a simple boy from the country appeared, a sarcastic wit that was thrown at anyone no matter their standing and beautiful blue eyes that made Arthur reminisce to a lake that he loved as a young child, everything changed. For once in his life, Arthur understood what had to be done to gain friendship and understanding with someone when in the past, it was just handed to him due to his future placement upon the throne.

It was no shock to Arthur that he took Merlin into his bed; although, it was a shock that they haven't fed the animalistic need to copulate. Unlike the maidens and knights he's tumbled with before and so much like the nature of anything when it involves Merlin; Arthur had the unbelievable need to court Merlin.

Obviously, it was done in the comfort of Arthur's chambers. Alone, the titles of Prince and Manservant floated away and it was simply Arthur and Merlin, eating dinner and venting after a long day. They would lie in bed, Merlin wrapped within Arthur's arms, both sleeping away the worries of the day within the comfort of each other.

And, with the honor of a knight, when the idea of furthering their partnership, Merlin came clean with the daily treason he harbored.

And Arthur pushed him away.

Groaning, Arthur ran a hand over his face, disgusted by what he did. He sat on his bed, the very bed that he thought he would be enjoying an eventful night in, and cradled his head in his hands. He had no idea on how to apologize to Merlin. The man was probably headed to Ealdor by now; running from a death that he thought was coming.

Standing, Arthur walked over to his window, his sky-kissed eyes looking over Camelot. Licking his lips, he glanced upwards and sent a prayer to the new God that his father brought in after the Great Purge and hoped that even if Merlin wasn't a follower that he would watch over the newly divulged sorcerer on his nightly runaway; and hope that he was in a listening mood when Arthur found him.

With one last sigh, Arthur turned and peeled off his nightshirt, leaving his chest bare as he slid into bed. He glanced at the empty pillow sorrowfully before snuffing the candle. Tomorrow was another day, and he could only hope that Merlin wouldn't do anything stupid in the few hours between now and first light.

* * *

When the sun peeked over the horizon, Arthur crawled out of bed. His eyes were burdened with dark, deep bags from a sleepless night; and his body wary from tossing and turning. He quick donned his chainmail and the dark red cape before heading to the throne room. His father stood; his hands full of parchment as he took in the morning counts of grain and various other morning duties that began long before the sun arose.

"Arthur," Uther greeted, his dark eyes showing his curiosity.

"Father," Arthur said, tipping his head downward briefly, "I've been feeling restless lately, and I wish to take a hunting trip for a few days within the outlying woods for a few days by myself."

"Surely a knight or two could go with you," Uther inquired.

"I rather go alone Father. I'm sure you understand."

Uther sighed but nodded, "Five days. If you're not back by noon-high on the fifth day, I'll be sending a convoy to find you, and you won't enjoy the consequences of being tardy."

"Yes Father." Arthur answered, bowing his head once again, "Thank you Father."

Arthur turned on his heel and walked away. If he only had five days, he had to leave now if he wanted to get to Ealdor and back in time.

* * *

Arthur galloped into the small village. It was still damaged from their battle a few months back; but, it seemed that the tiny town was on its way to thriving again. They welcomed their once-upon leader with broad smiles, but even Arthur wasn't deaf to the whispers of gossip as they wondered where Hunith's son was.

Arthur walked to the small cottage that Merlin called home no more than two years ago, the plump woman grinning as the Prince grew near. "Arthur, how lovely to see you," Hunith greeted, embracing him as if he was her son and not her son's master, "Where is Merlin? I would've thought he would come with you…unless…is he okay?"

"He's fine…" Arthur mumbled, "I…I thought he would be here."

"Here?" Hunith echoed, "And why would he be here?"

Arthur glanced around, wary on the close villagers, "Perhaps it would be better if we spoke inside,"

Hunith nodded and welcomed the Prince into her abode, "Now, what's going on?"

* * *

With Merlin not in his home village, Arthur had no need to stay. Hunith reaffirmed that Merlin didn't come to Ealdor nor would she have an idea where else he could've went to; but, if she heard word she would send one to him. He also had a bump from where Hunith smacked him for saying such threatening words to her son, no matter how angry he was.

Spurring his horse forward, Arthur pushed through the night. He had to check the traps he set in the woods, capture the small game he got to cover his story of hunting before checking with the only place he had left to find Merlin.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Gaius glanced up from the bowl he was peering into, "Who exactly do you speak of, sire?"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Merlin. Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know. He left days ago, sire. No word on where he was going."

"That's bullocks and I know it." Arthur snapped, "You know where he is and I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know?" Gaius responded, his gray eyes sharp with protective anger, "To burn him at the stake? To torture him?"

Arthur sighed and braced his hands against the rough wood of the worktable, "I don't ask you as the Prince, Gaius," concern blue eyes glanced up at the physician, "I ask as a concerned lover, seeking out the other to apologize and hope that in bout of anger isn't seen as his lucid mind."

Gaius glanced away before exhaling forcedly, "I'm sure you know of the catacombs beneath the castle…"

* * *

Arthur slid his hand against the uneven rocky wall, a lit torch in his other hand illuminating the narrow path. He grimaced as he hit a particularly sharp rock, the stone nipping his skin just enough for blood to swell to the top. He cursed softly but continued forward, the mouth of the cave just a few meters in front of him.

Standing within the threshold, Arthur took in the unknown world beneath his feet. Rocks formed deadly spikes in the air and on the ground. Before him, a small plateau jutted out and within a few hundred meters, a wide flat pillar stood in the middle of the cave. Nestled upon the plateau was the very man he was seeking, bundled up with a light blanket; snoozing lightly.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed as he slid to his knees by the man.

He licked his lips as his hand hover above Merlin's head. Slowly, Merlin's eyes fluttered open before they snapped fully wide and he slid away from Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you," Arthur said softly.

"To what? Drag me to the pyre?" Merlin accused, standing, "How did you even know I was here?"

"Gaius told me you were here," Arthur answered, "And I'm not dragging you anywhere."

Merlin blinked in confusion, "Then, why are you here?"

Arthur kneaded his forehead, "Because what I said when I was angry were words not of truth. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Merlin snorted, "I could've told you that."

"Merlin!"

"What?" shouted Merlin, "You have no idea what it's like to live in constant fear! To know that one mess up from me, and I could end up on the pyre, burned to death simply because of what I was born with."

"Born with?" Arthur said, "You're not born with magic, Merlin, you learn it."

"Not me," Merlin whispered, "I was born this way. No more that you were born with blond hair or I with blue eyes. I could levitate things before I could speak, or at least that's what my mum told me."

Arthur opened his mouth before shutting it, a twisted look on his face, "What else don't I know?" he asked softly, "Has my father wrongly accused people? Killed them because of something they had no choice but to wield?"

Merlin shook his head, "Most magic users are sorcerers, people who learn how to use magic, although, not all sorcerers your father burned were evil. Some used the little magic they could use to make sure their family had enough to eat, or to heal a cut, or other very simple things. Things that didn't warrant their deaths."

"If they're sorcerers, then what are you?"

"A warlock, at least, that's what I've been called," Merlin said, shrugging.

"Warlock," echoed Arthur.

Merlin nodded before bowing his head. "Should I leave now? Or…"

"Leave? And pray tell, where do you have to go? Ealdor?" Arthur stated.

"Maybe."

Arthur sighed before taking a few steps forward. He wrapped his arms around the lithe form and pulled Merlin close, "I was already there, and I don't really want to make the trip again."

Merlin pulled back slightly, "Why did you go-"

"I thought you would be there," Arthur answered.

"I wouldn't go there if I thought I had a death sentence hanging on my head," Merlin replied, "I wouldn't risk my village or my mum like that."

Arthur rested his head against Merlin's forehead, "There was never a death sentence on your head, nor will that ever be one."

"Your words said something different,"

"I was angry," Arthur weakly protested, "I didn't mean them; don't listen to my words of hate. Don't dwell on them because they had no meaning."

"Just because they held no meaning for you, didn't mean they don't hurt me."

Arthur closed his eyes, "I know and I will do anything to regain what I lost. I apologize for my words."

Merlin frowned, "Is that why you went to Ealdor? To apologize?"

"Yes," Arthur answered, "And to wish you to come back."

"Why travel all that way for a servant?" Merlin asked, a small smirk on his lips, "One that is horrible at his job. Isn't that what you say so many times , sire?"

Arthur smiled softy, "Yes, the worse manservant in the time of servants. Drops everything. Forgets things. Falls asleep at the worse times. Horrible manners. But yet, I keep him for reasons that are beyond even my understanding."

Merlin laughed, "Well, sire, even you must know there are numerous things beyond your understanding,"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "_Mer_lin."

"Yes?"

Arthur let out a deep breath and shook his head before wrapping his arms tightly around Merlin, "Stay."

Merlin smiled and laid his head on the Prince's shoulder, "Always."


End file.
